


His Games.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Death, District One, F/M, Funny, Hunger Games, Love, Random - Freeform, Romance, Terrible writing, i wrote this at like 3am, made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel's in the games. Leaving his girlfriend, (Jemma) who is a previous victor of the games back in District One. (One of three books, so far...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a Marvel fiction. It’s not very good; I wrote it in mostly the early hours of the morning. Enjoy anyway.  x Thanks for reading. Love you. Oxox Remember, this is purely fictional. 

Chapter: One.  
Author: Me.  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Hello, this is a Marvel fiction. It’s not very good; I wrote it in mostly the early hours of the morning. Enjoy anyway.  x Thanks for reading. Love you. Oxox Remember, this is purely fictional. 

Today was the day… The most dreaded day in my opinion. And most likely in the other Districts other than my own. With the exception for District two and possibly four.  
I come from District One. The place of luxuries. It was a beautiful place. Though I couldn’t really see the beauty anymore.  
Today was the day of the reaping, for the 74th Hunger Games.  
I hated the games, they were disgusting and horrid. That’s possibly why my family doesn’t involve themselves with me anymore. I don’t understand why they do not hate the games. The games are horrible, and they took my older brother form me…  
There was nothing glorious about the games.  
I live in District One, my name Is Jemma, I am seventeen. I am a victor; I won my games at the age of 15 years old. Not something I am proud of. Before the games I thought much differently, I was confidant, now I was slowly going insane.  
I don’t fit in here. I don’t have many friends, when I came back from the games, I suddenly didn’t care for popularity anymore. So I shut everyone out from my life.  
Though I do have one friend. Although I suppose I couldn’t really call them a friend. More like boyfriend, though we never really made it official…  
Marvel and I act like a couple though. We love each other, well I love him. We take care of each other, cuddle on cold nights, and take romantic walks together.  
We kiss; hug and we do other ‘physical’ activities which belong behind closed doors.  
I smile to myself in the bathroom mirror. Thinking about him; Marvel. He was by far the most attractive, funny and strongest male in District One. And he chose me to be around.  
I was dressed, ready for the yearly reaping, in a beautiful dress, a red dress covered in beautiful red jewels.  
The victors were expected to be at the reaping and were expected to look the nicest.  
Though I didn’t see the point, I was a mentor this year, Gloss was.  
I have got to admit, having my long brown hair curled, held together with a purple ribbon, my eyes bold and striking from the mascara and purple eye shadow, causing my brown eyes to stand out was a sight of beauty.  
I slipped on a pair of red shoes with a heel, and left my bedroom in my victor house.  
I found my mother and father in my kitchen, eating food, a buffet of delectable foods, that the other districts could never afford… Maybe four and two could…  
“Oh Jemma, you look beautiful” My mother smiled at me. I rolled my eyes taking a bite of bread.  
“The capitol will love you dear” My father added. I smiled weakly to them “Thank you, but it’s not my year as a mentor” I replied. And their faces covered in disappointment.  
“I think I will be next year” I added.  
I sighed and walked from the kitchen, I left my house, and walked through the beautiful front garden. Covered in weird colourful flowers and water fountains scattered around. It was lovely. I think the flower seeds came from District 11.  
I walked to the square, our justice building was more decorated than usual and there were bubbles flying down from the top a one thousand different colours.  
The stage was ready to be used, the string pens were ready to hold females and males before the two names were called.  
“Still moping about the games Jem?” I heard a voice I knew all too well. I turned around and smiled; Marvel. Dressed beautifully in a dark red suit, with a purple tie, causing me to smile. I think Marvel was the reason I found nothing else beautiful. He made everything else seem boring.  
“It seems we match Marvel” I smirked at him, taking a closer step. He smiled and took my hand in hid, lifting it to his lips to give my hand a welcoming peck.  
“Yes, we look quite the match” He smiled, looking me up and down.  
“You look utterly breath-taking” He said, he looked nervous…  
“Marv, you’re not going to volunteer this year, right?” I asked, worried. He locked his hands with mine and started walking, I followed… The reaping wasn’t for another two hours. So we had some time to spare.  
“Not this year love. Next.” He smiled and suddenly stopped us walking.  
He turned to me, and held both my hands in his.  
“I have something arranged for us, after the reaping. Something nice, a surprise” He smiled, looking nervous again, his breathing heavier than usual.  
“Okay Marvel” I smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
“You missed” He said, adding a cheeky wink.  
“Did I?” I asked, teasingly. He nodded and brought his face closer to mine, I breathed in his colonel, as his soft lips reached mine. He kissed me briefly, for a few seconds, before pulling again, leaning his forehead on mine.  
“I love doing that” He breaths, chuckling. I smiled, feeling a blush creep onto my face. Marvel was always so quiet about his feelings, so this was a rare, but amazing thing.  
“Are you a mentor this year?” He asks, as we start walking again. “Nope”  
We walk for a while, throughout District, Marvel saying hello and good like to his friends. I just stood there, smiling. Marvel introduced me to them. He had never done that before.  
But before we knew it, the reaping was upon us. Marvel and I shared one more kiss before departing. I walked to the victors seats on stage, sitting with the other victors.  
A tall male, walking onto stage, looking odd, but of course that was normal for the Capitol. His hair was big, it took over 3 inches tall, it looked like a bee’s nest, except it was bright blue with yellow swirls going up and down it. His skin was dark orange all over.  
He was dressed in a bold, velvet suit, which was encrusted with brilliant golden diamonds.  
“Welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds, ever be in your favour!” He said his capitol accent thick.  
He began to show the yearly, boring video about the uprisings that started the games in the first place.  
It finally finished… “Ladies first then” He said, reaching into the bowl with the names.  
He took his time, building the tension.  
He finally picked a name and read out the name. A girl I knew was called up, her name was Gimmer, she was beautiful, with her perfect blonde hair, and shining blue eyes.  
No one volunteered. It was her last games, no one dared to ever volunteer when it was someone’s last year.  
She pranced onto the stage, a huge sparkling smile across her face.  
Now the boys, the Capitol man on stage, he was different from the previous years, so I had no clue who he was. He chose a name from the boys.  
“Lysander”  
Wait… I knew that name. Wasn’t that Marvel’s younger brother? He was only 14.  
Lysander didn’t walk up though. Marvel did. “I volunteer sir”  
I felt my heart stop. My breathing became heavy. I could feel my blood rapidly speeding up through my ears. I felt a lot hotter. No, Marvel. My Marvel… He could win it though. He was strong.  
The two; Marvel and Glimmer shook hands and were taken away….  
The families saw them first; a few of Marvel’s friends went to see him. I was last to see him.  
I entered the room, and closed the door before my back from knocked into the door.  
“I’ll be fine Jemma. I promise” He said, kissing me over and over again.  
I couldn’t talk. I tried but the words just wouldn’t come out.  
“I need to do this… when I said I wanted to see you after the reaping. I was going to give you this”  
His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small, red velvet box. I gasped.  
“Marvel” I whispered.  
“This is a promise love. We are too young to marry” He let out a breathy laugh. Whilst I let tears slowly roll off my cheeks. He whipped them away, and carried on talking.  
“But when I get back, we will have a marvellous wedding, and we will get away from here”  
He opened the small box, showing a beautiful diamond ring. It was perfect.  
Marvel slipping it onto my finger.  
He hugged me and gave me a long kiss.  
“I’ve never said it before. But I do love you. I always have and I always will” He said, a small smile on his lips.  
“I love you too Marv” I said, trying not to choke on my words.  
I whipped my eyes.  
“I will see you after the games. Look after Lysander and Diamond while I’m gone” He said, I could see he was scared.  
No matter how much of a warrior he was; he was scared.  
“I will” I whispered, leaving the room with one final kiss.  
I am going to have to watch my Marvel become a killer…  
He will come back though. I kept telling myself, as I watched the shining train flash away.


	2. Two.

Chapter: Two.   
Author: Me.  
Warnings:   
A/N: Thanks for reading. Love you! Xx

I sat in my dark red room, on my Queen Sized bed, staring religiously at the huge television sat on the end of my bed.   
I did it so… Well it’s a bit silly why. But so in a way I was closer to Marvel.   
Today they were showing the chariot rides. Each district was dressed up by their stylists, to represent their districts. District one was Luxuries. I remembered being there. My district partner and I were dressed horridly in my opinion. We were dressed with jewels stuck to our skin, we were basically naked.   
The chariots were just beginning to star.   
I smiled as I saw Marvel and Glimmer. They were the first chariots to go through.   
They were being pulled by two beautiful white horses. Glimmer and Marvel looked beautiful, almost unrecognizable.  
From the shine that was beaming off them, it was obvious that they had been sprayed with glitter all over their bodies.   
They both looked very happy, waving and smiling to the crowd.   
Glimmer was blowing kisses to the crowd whilst Marvel was flexing his muscles.   
Once District one had gone, the rest of the districts came.  
District two were impressive, dressed in gold gladiator-style costumes, the other districts were mostly the same as all the other years.   
Three with Technology, Four with Fishing, Five with Power, Six with Transportation, Seven with Lumber, Eight with Textiles, Nine with Grain, Ten with Livestock, and Eleven with Agriculture.   
My bored gaze was suddenly stopped when I saw a flicker from District Twelve.   
Fire?  
Fire!   
District Twelve was known for mining. And both tributes, a bulk blonde boy and a brunette girl, had capes flying behind them with fire, flickering from them. Their stylist was a clever one.   
I was actually impressed with Twelve though I may not want to admit it. They really stood out.   
They both looked amazing, and scared. I couldn’t blame them, if I had fire that close to me, I’d be scared too. They were also holding hands, which kept my gaze… How odd, but bold. Showing how proud they were, being from District Twelve.   
All the chariots stopped, in a semi-circle at the front of the hall. President Snow stood up, and began his Hunger Games speech.   
Once that was over, I turned the Television off… There was nothing else being shown.  
I slid off my bed, and left my room. My family were sitting in the living room, they had obviously just finished watching the same thing I had been watching.   
I rubbed my eyes, hoping they would look less red and puffy.   
“Hello” I squeaked. My mother looked up at me.   
“Jemma, have you been crying?”  
I shook my head.   
“Over that boy! He will come back, he is a strong one!” My father yells, not looking away from the television.   
“And then you will marry him” Father adds, they seemed massively excited about Marvel giving me the promise ring. Though Father still thinks Marvel should have asked him first.   
“I know” I whispered. “I’m going out”  
My father grunted in response. Mother said nothing.   
I grabbed a jacket and headed out the house.   
There wasn’t a lot of people out, too busy watching the Games. There was a big screen in the middle of the square, but everyone had more than enough money to buy a T.V set. 

I walked through the empty square, walking past the nearly invisible Peacekeepers standing there, like frozen status watching our every move.   
I pass through the town, where all the hair stylists, perfumers and make up artists shops were.   
I reached Marvel’s house.   
I knocked until Marvel’s mother answered.  
“Oh, hello dear!” She smiled, pulling me inside, giving me a tight squeeze.   
I was always welcome here.   
His father was sitting in the living room, along with Lysander, their 14 year old son, and the youngest; Diamond, she was only 3 and a half.   
“Hello sir” I smiled, he nodded his head towards me.   
“Jemmy” Little Diamond squealed. I smiled at her.  
“You can sit down dear” Marvel’s dad chuckled.   
I did, and Diamond climbed on my lap… Lysander quickly shuffled next to me.   
I love it that Marvel’s family liked me.  
It’s a shame Marvel never got to meet Jadian, I’m sure they would have gotten along.   
My thoughts were broken by Diamond holding my hand up, looking at the stunning ring on my figner.   
“What’s this?” She asked, still examining it.   
Marvel’s parents know about the ring, but his siblings did not. Though I’m not sure Lysander knew about it.   
“It’s a ring sweetie” I answered, looking at the beautiful ring.   
Marvel had out done himself.   
After the reaping, I was in my bedroom looking at it, and noticed on the indie the words ‘I love you’ were engraved.   
“What it mean?” Dia asked.   
Before I could answer her, her mother jumped in before I could.  
“It is from Marvel, it means Marvel loves her so much that he wants to stand forever with her”  
“I helped pick it!” Lysander said, yelling his excitement.   
“Well you have excellent taste” I giggled.   
All went quiet after a while, Marvel’s mother made us all some tear.   
We all sat quiet, Marvel’s mother made us all some tea.   
We all sat quietly, until Diamond spoke up.   
“When is Marvel coming back?” She asked, so innocently. It actually hurt.   
“Very soon cutie” Lysander smiled to his sister.   
“I miss him” Diamond then added, a few tears slipping down her pink cheeks.   
I pulled her closer to me, hugging her. “I miss him too” A few tears of my own escaping my eyes…


End file.
